


Supergirl New World

by ijedi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoom destroys Supergirl's Earth, leaving only 10 survivors, who arrive to Earth 1. Kara and Cat try to adjust to their new life. Slowburn SuperCat. This begins right before promotion in Supergirl Finale, and during "Versus Zoom" episode of Flash.</p><p>Only Kara, Cat, Alex, Carter, Adam, Max, Hank, Lucy, James, and Winn survive. (I do plan to bring a few Supergirl villains, since Zoom "rescued them" and will have them fight Supergirl like he did by bringing Earth 2 villains.</p><p>Earth 1 will have no Kara Earth 1, and no other people Earth 1 version from Kara's Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supergirl New World

Cat Grant approached Kara’s desk, where Kara was texting with her cousin Clark. Cat brought a box with her, and began putting Kara’s things in it.

“Miss Grant, what’s going on?” Kara asked. But Cat Grant continued to pack the box.

Suddenly, a powerful earthquake occurred, throwing people off their feet. “Everything is fine, people, get back to work,” said Cat.

A man in a black leather costume appeared in the building in front of Cat and Kara. He looked demonic. “Miss Grant, people call you the Queen of All the Media in this world. I want you to broadcast a message for me,” said Zoom, speeding towards Cat, and grabbing her.

“Let me go,” said Cat.

“I will. I have no malice towards you. I just need you to broadcast the message for me. The world will get destroyed in three hours. I learned that Flash was here, and since you allied yourself with the Flash, your Earth will be destroyed,” said Zoom. He threw Cat in Cat’s office; Cat landed on her chair.

“Bye bye, this Earth,” said Zoom, running quickly away.

Kara immediately ran into the room and checked how her boss was doing. When Kara realized that Cat hasn’t experienced any injuries, Kara smiled.

“Kiera, you can call your family and tell them about this. You are free to leave, and you don’t have to spend the last minutes of your life at CatCo. You are all free to go,” said Cat. People rushed to the elevator.

The ground shook again; a few explosions occurred. Kara heard that one of the explosions destroyed the elevator.

“I feel so helpless,” said Kara.

“I know. We are all helpless, Kara,” said Cat. The floor began to crack. Only Kara, Cat, James, and Winn remained on the floor.

The floor began to separate under Cat’s feet. Kara grabbed Cat’s arm and pulled her boss towards her, saving Cat, while the chair on which Cat was siting fell ten floors below.

“You saved me yet again, Kara,” said Cat. 

“Guys, we need to leave,” said Kara, as James and Winn approached her.

“Kara?” Winn asked.

“Winn, there is only one way we four can escape CatCo right now,” said Kara. James and Winn nodded, and hugged Kara’s arms.

“Kiera, what are you doing?” Cat asked as Kara grabbed Cat and hold her in her arms. Kara rose in the air, and looked at the window. Her eyes turned red, and using her heat vision, Kara destroyed the glass. She then flew away from CatCo. As she flew, carrying Cat, James, and Winn, the group saw that not only CatCo, but the entire city was in the process of getting destroyed.

“We need to get to DEO,” said Kara, flying as fast as she could.

“Kara,” said Cat.

“Not now Cat, I need to save you first,” said Kara. She flew to DEO, landing outside of the facility, where she saw only Hank, Alex, Lucy, and Eliza.

“Supergirl, what’s the status? We just learned that Metropolis has been destroyed,” said Hank.

“National City is now in ruins. But it’s worse than that. When I first met with Barry, he asked me if I knew who Zoom is. He later told me about his enemy. Zoom is toying with us, and from what I understand, he wants to destroy our planet for helping Barry,” said Kara, as she realized one thing.

“Rao, I need to go,” said Kara, flying away at her fastest.

“So you are the Martian,” said Cat, looking at the leader of the survivors.

“My name is John Jones, Miss Grant,” said Hank. “I am the last survivor of the Green Martian race.”

“Is there a way for us to escape?” asked Winn.

“I am afraid not, Winn. We don’t have any technology to escape the planet to survive. We could only fly off the world, and I am afraid that the destruction of the planet would make this plan hopeless in the long term, since don’t have any means to travel to other worlds,” said Alex Danvers.

A private jet landed near the group. “Ladies and Gentlemen, how nice for me to see you all,” said Maxwell Lord, exiting his jet.

“What do you want, Max?” asked Cat.

“To help you survive. While I have no plans on dying, I do plan for you at least, Cat, and for Agent Danvers to survive,” said Max.

Supergirl returned, carrying Adam Foster and Carter Grant. “I managed to save them,” said Kara. Her outfit was slightly burnt.

“Good to see you too, Supergirl. As I just told Cat, I intend to escape this destruction, and I actually have a means to do that. But I only have a very limited number of pods,” said Max.  
“What are you planning, Max?” Cat asked. The ground shook beneath them.

“Get in the jet. I will explain to you later. We need to fly to my secret base,” said Max. The survivors entered the jet, and the plane flew to the secret base.

The group sat in silence. “Miss Grant, I am so sorry for lying to you all that time, but I had no choice. You threatened to fire me, and I couldn’t leave CatCo,” said Kara.

“Well, CatCo is history now, and we need to escape. Believe me Kara, despite all my work, you helped me. You saved the two people I couldn’t live with. I can always rebuild CatCo, but I couldn’t lose my sons,” said Cat. “Thank you.”

Kara smiled. “And I am very sorry for how I treated you all this time. I—” 

Kara leaned closer and hugged Cat. The plane flew for a while, before arriving at the base. “I saw that monster,”  
“His name is Zoom,” said Kara.

“Well, this Zoom told us we have three hours, and by my count, we have fifteen minutes. We are here,” said Max.

The group entered a large bunker, where they saw ten ships sitting. One of the ships had golden paint. “I created ten ships, capable of fitting one person. They are capable of inter dimensional travel. After we get in, I will use the controls, and guide us into the universe your superhero friend arrived in,” said Max.

Cat and Kara first put Carter into the first pod. Adam climbed next. Winn and James were next. Max helped Hank and Lucy enter the fifth and sixth pods. He then helped Alex climb in. After seven people entered their respective pods, the pods sealed from the outside.

“Wait a second, there are only ten of them. Max, one pod is missing,” said Cat.

“I know. Supergirl will not be going with us,” smiled Max.

The ground shook. “What?” Kara said, grabbing Max by his collar.

“There are only ten pods, and eleven of us. I have to go, since the pods need me piloting them. I am also the only person who knows the codes to open the remaining pods once they are sealed, and if you don’t release me now, we all will die. I suggest making amends with your family,” said Max. 

“But I would survive, right? I am near invincible,” said Kara.

“Afraid not. I calculated that the explosion that will destroy the planet in mere minutes will also release Kryptonian fumes, which will kill you,” said Max. He climbed in the eighth pod, sealing it. Only two pods remained.

Kara approached Cat. “What are you doing?” asked Cat. Kara grabbed her former boss, and put Cat in the ninth pod, sealing it. 

“I want you to live, Cat. Please help my sister with her loss,” said Kara.

“Kara, open this pod this instance. Kara, no, stupid Kiera, you will not leave me like this!”

Cat hit the pod with all her strength but the pod was very durable. “I am so sorry, Cat,” said Kara. A tear ran down Kara’s cheek.

Kara saw that everyone lay on their back in their pods, except Cat, who was kicking the pod’s door, trying to get out. Kara then saw that Alex was watching them, and also trying to get out.

“Eliza,” said Kara.

“No, you will not die here, not tonight Kara. I want you to live. Please look after Alex for me,” said Eliza.

“I,”

“Go, Kara. I am so proud of you. I love you and Alex. I am proud of what you two became,” smiled Eliza.

“I will always remember you,” said Kara, tear escaping her eye.

“Make sure Alex is safe,” said Eliza. An explosion occurred at the base. Eliza leaned closer and kissed Kara on her forehead.

“I, no, I cannot let you do this. My mother sent me to protect Earth, and I will protect it by saving its ten last survivors,” said Kara.

“Then you don’t leave me any choice, Kara. I am so sorry,” said Eliza. She removed a Kryptonian knife, and stabbed Kara in her right arm. Kara cried out of pain.

“I want you to survive,” said Eliza, retrieving the knife. While holding the knife still next to Kara, Eliza used all her strength to drag Kara into the remaining pod. Once there, the pod sealed, leaving Eliza standing outside.

“No, no,” said Kara. As her strength was returning, more explosions occurred. The ground began splitting in all directions, with dirt flying everywhere.

“Time to go,” said Max through the radio link, activating the inter dimensional technology. Blue energy appeared in front of the pods. Pods began to enter the energy field one by one. Kara and Alex looked at Eliza, who smiled. The ground exploded next to Eliza, and the next moment she was gone. All ten pods entered the energy, and flew away, as the planet tore itself apart.

While traveling to the other Earth, the pods navigation system malfunctioned. After another breach opened, the pods exited the breach, and separated, flying in various directions. Kara saw that only hers and Cat’s pods crashed in the same area, whereas the other eight were nowhere to be seen. 

Once all pods landed, Max opened the pods, letting everyone out. “Enjoy your lives,” said Max, walking away.

Kara climbed out of her pod and then ran towards Cat’s pod, helping her boss to exit. “Thank you Kara,” said Cat.

“I will always be there to help you, Cat,” said Kara.

“But I am no longer your employer. In fact, I have no idea what I should do now with my life. I am fifty, I don’t have energy or resources to build a new empire,” said Cat.

“It doesn’t matter. You are my friend Cat, and I will not leave you,” said Kara. “But I do want to know where exactly are we.”

To answer her question, a red blur appeared, and Kara saw her friend Barry. “Oh, hey Kara,” said Barry.

“Hello Mister Allen,” said Cat. Barry shook his head, taking his mask off.

“What happened? Why are you here? How are you here?”

“Long story short, Zoom arrived to my Earth and destroyed it. Maxwell Lord helped us escape,” said Kara.

“Zoom? I am so sorry Kara,” said Barry. “If there is anything you need,”

“Actually we do, Mister Allen. Since I haven’t brought any money, we would need some money to settle down, while trying to decide what we want to do with our lives,” said Cat.

“Sure,” Barry ran away in a blur, arriving with a bag of cash. “My friends and family donated this to you. It’s not much, but it should help you get started,” said Barry, running away.  
“What are we going to do? Oh my god, we need to find Alex and the others, I”

“Kara, I am sure they will be fine. We can worry later, but for now we need to settle down. Let’s find us an apartment to rent,” said Cat. Kara nodded.

A few hours later, after extensive searching, they found an affordable hotel. “We need a room,” said Cat, giving the money to the hotel stuff.

“Right this way,” said the man, leading them to the room. He gave Cat the keys, and left the pair by the door.

Cat used the keys to open the door, only to find out that there was one queen bed in the apartment, with no couches. Cat went to speak angrily with the management but learned that no other rooms were available. “I guess we will have to settle here,” said Cat, taking her shoes off.

“I can sleep on the floor,” said Kara, taking her cape off, and putting it on the ground.

“Nonsense, Kara, we are both adults, and we can share the bed,” said Cat, closing the door. She sat on the bed.

A/N: So, this takes place right before Cat was about to give a promotion to Kara. This also takes place during “Versus Zoom.” I stretched the canon a bit, but let’s pretend that right after Barry gave money to Kara and Cat, he went to rescue Zoom, and lost his speed.


End file.
